warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Feather of the Phoenix
Prologue Flametail padded towards a starry clearing. Bluestar, Yellowfang, Tallstar, Nightstar, Russetfur, Cloudstar and Crookedstar were waiting. "Well?" Bluestar asked. "Tigerheart saved me. I can't believe it myself, but he is losing his loyalty to Tigerstar," Flametail reported. Yellowfang sighed. "We're in trouble. It turns out we misread the prophecy," she realized. "What?!" Crookedstar questioned. "I know, it's shocking, but it turns out there were six in the prophecy," Yellowfang admitted. "Six? Who are the other three?" Tallstar questioned. Yellowfang looked at Tallstar with calm fear. "Before the Jay, Lion and Dove can fight the Darkness, a Feather of the Phoenix will drift down with the Ivy and Holly, and save Four," she recited. Chapter 1 It was the day after Flametail's death. Dovepaw and Ivypaw were on their warrior assessment. Squirrelflight was sharing fresh-kill with Sandstorm. "It's going to be quiet with no apprentices," Sandstorm noticed. "Obviously. Molekit and Cherrykit are four moons, though," Squirrelflight pointed out. "Yes, but after they're apprenticed, we have no kits in the nursery," Sandstorm reminded. "Well...maybe a few..." Squirrelflight began. "What? Squirrelflight-wait a minute, you're expecting?" Sandstorm gasped. "For real this time. It's Brambleclaw's kits," Squirrelflight admitted. "Does he know?" Sandstorm asked. "I'm not sure. Whenever I try to say sorry or tell him, he refuses to listen," Squirrelflight admitted. Sandstorm sighed. Toms could be so mousebrained! ---- Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Lionblaze and Cinderheart returned. The two apprentices were full of energy and the mentors looked proud. "Let all cats gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar called. The cats of the Clan gathered, meowing excitedly. Dovepaw became Dovewing, and Ivypaw became Ivypool. The Clan cheered happily for the two newest warriors. "Also, I would like to point out that Squirrelflight is now expecting Brambleclaw's kits for real this time," Firestar announced. All cats turned and saw Squirrelflight. "What?" Brambleclaw meowed. "I tried to tell you, Brambleclaw, but you wouldn't listen," Squirrelflight grumbled. "I did not ask for kits. We are not mates!" Brambleclaw hissed, stalking away into the Warriors den. They'll be kin to me, Lionblaze realized. ---- Hollyleaf awoke. Sunlight filtered through a small opening. "Time to find my way back to ThunderClan," she meowed, padding into a tunnel. ---- Leafpool and Squirrelflight, later on, were talking. "So, when are they due?" "About a few days." "How many do you think there will be?" "At least four." Lionblaze padded up. The two she-cats looked at the tom. "Congrats, Squirrelflight," Lionblaze coolly meowed. "Thanks, Lionblaze," Squirrelflight meowed. Jayfeather padded up to Squirrelflight with borage in his jaws. "You'll need this for your kits," the medicine cat meowed, handing Squirrelflight the borage. The ginger she-cat swallowed the herbs. "Yuck," she muttered. Chapter 2 Jayfeather woke to find a paw prodding him in the side. "What is it?" he growled. "It's Squirrelflight. Her kits are early!" Dovewing's frantic voice shook. Jayfeather sprang to his paws and yowled at Dovewing to get Leafpool and follow her instructions as he darted towards the nursery. Squirrelflight was actually yowling in pain. ---- A few moments later, Squirrelflight had four she-kits suckling. A ginger she-cat, a brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes and white paws, tail tip, ears and muzzle, another ginger she-cat that was smaller than the first, and a blue-gray she-cat with a silver stripe down her spine. "Brambleclaw, your kits are born!" Jayfeather called. The dark tabby tom did not come. "Brambleclaw, I'm serious!" Jayfeather growled. "If he doesn't want to name our kits, fine. The oldest ginger one will be Phoenixkit, the brown will be Fallowkit, the younger ginger will be Blazekit, and the blue-gray and silver one will be Horizonkit," Squirrelflight named. "They're beautiful," Leafpool purred. Jayfeather sighed. "Leafpool, try to convince Brambleclaw these kits are real," he growled, padding back to his den. ---- Hollyleaf padded out of the tunnel, earth in her pelt. "Is this the right way, Rock?" she murmured. A hairless tom with a few tufts of fur down his spine and bald, bulging eyes, padded next to her. Hollyleaf nodded and headed towards ThunderClan. ---- Lionblaze woke to hear mewling in the nursery. Dovewing's excited mews told Lionblaze Squirrelflight's kits were born. The golden tabby tom padded into the nursery and saw the four kits. "Morning, Lionblaze. They were born last night!" Dovewing greeted, excitedly. "I can see that," Lionblaze meowed. "Their names are Phoenixkit, Fallowkit, Blazekit and Horizonkit," Squirrelflight informed. "Those are great names. I wish Brambleclaw would stop thinking they're Leafpool's again," Lionblaze commented. "It's easy to doubt why. It's not like Leafpool was truthful the first time around," Jayfeather commented, padding into the nursery. "Hey, Jayfeather," Dovewing greeted. Jayfeather sat down. "Brambleclaw may have a right to think Squirrelflight is pulling a fast one, but kits are important. If only he'd stop being so stubborn," he growled. Chapter 3 Phoenixkit opened her eyes. She looked around her and saw her sisters sleeping. Squirrelflight was gossiping with Daisy and Ferncloud. "Hi, momma!" Phoenixkit squeaked. Squirrelflight jumped, and saw her daughter awake. "You're awake!" she purred. "Can I go outside and play, momma?" Phoenixkit mewed. "Wait for your sisters first," Squirrelflight meowed. Of course, Blazekit, Horizonkit and Fallowkit woke up shortly. "Can we play now?" Phoenixkit asked. "Of course, but don't stray too far from the nursery," Squirrelflight meowed. The four kits cheered and bundled outside the nursery. ---- Lionblaze stared after Cinderheart as she left for a patrol with Sorreltail and Ivypool. He had asked her if she was willing to talk at moonhigh. "I'll listen near the Twolegplace," Cinderheart had responded just moments before leaving for the patrol. "Bet you can't catch me~!" Lionblaze was surprised when a ginger she-kit bumped into him. "Ah! Sorry!" she apologized, her blue eyes sparkling warily. "You're Blazekit, aren't you?" Lionblaze asked. "Y-Yes, sir!" Blazekit meowed. "I'm Lionblaze. It's great to meet you," Lionblaze purred. "Blazekit, come on! Let's play!" Phoenxkit meowed. Blazekit scampered over to her sister. Jayfeather padded out of the den, his fur a mess. "What happened?" Lionblaze asked. "I had a dream from StarClan. There are more in the prophecy," Jayfeather responded in a quiet voice. "More?!" Lionblaze hissed, outraged. "Yes. From what I heard," Jayfeather meowed, "Ivypool, Phoenixkit, and Hollyleaf." Lionblaze's mouth fell open. "But Hollyleaf is dead, isn't she?" he asked. "We don't know," Jayfeather growled. At once, Phoenixkit yowled in surprise. A black she-cat stood at the entrance to camp. "Hollyleaf?!" Chapter 4 Lionblaze's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe he just yowled that. Now every cat was padding out of their dens to see why Lionblaze had yowled. "Hollyleaf? She's here?" Jayfeather meowed. "Yeah. She just walked through the barrier into camp like she's lived here all her life," Lionblaze informed. "Technically, she has," Jayfeather pointed out. Lionblaze lashed his tail. Hollyleaf padded up to her brothers and nuzzled them. "You're both safe. I'm glad," she purred. "How can you just say that when 10 moons have passed? You left the Clan becase we're half-Clan!" Lionblaze growled. Hollyleaf looked at her brother. "I know I did. Can you forgive me?" she meowed. Lionblaze was taken by surprise about the question. Firestar padded out of his den and ran down the Highledge. "Hollyleaf?" he meowed, cautiously. "Hey, Firestar. Long time no see," Hollyleaf greeted. As ThunderClan gathered, Leafpool padded up to her daughter with worried amber eyes. "Do you forgive me?" she asked. "Yeah, Leafpool. I forgive you," Hollyleaf meowed. Leafpool purred happily. Lionblaze noticed Ferncloud and Daisy padding up to Firestar and asking something inaudible amongst all the questions the Clan had for Hollyleaf. Firestar meowed somthing back, then leapt onto the Highledge. As the ginger leader called the cats together, Lionblaze spotted Phoenixkit, Fallowkit, Blazekit and Horizonkit begging Squirrelflight to let them see the meeting. She allowed them. "As I'm sure we all know, Hollyleaf has returned to the Clans!" Firestar announced. The Clan cheered that Hollyleaf was safe. "However, there is something I must ask: Hollyleaf, did you see who killed Ashfur?" Firestar asked. Hollyleaf nodded. Lionblaze's stomach lurched. From what he heard from Jayfeather, Hollyleaf killed Ashfur. Was she really going to admit she killed him? "It was Nightcloud of WindClan." Now, let's stop and explain a few things... Yes, I am speaking to you. Kinda makes you wonder where the fourth wall is, doesn't it? Yes, I know Hollyleaf killed Ashfur, but in this story, it was Nightcloud, with a disturbing twist at the end... I don't care if Mudclaw and Ashfur were supposed to go to StarClan, because they're in the Dark Forest in this story. With a good reason! I need ideas on how to make Firestar a not-so-perfect leader. Any advice? Okay, I know that the names of the four kits are out of normal universe wording, but it's how I roll, baby. (Puts on shades, then takes 'em off and throws them at Tigerstar) To this series, Sign of the Moon never happened. Antpelt lives! (Lightning crackles) Speaking of Antpelt, only Hollowpaw and Breezepelt continue going to the Dark Forest. Antpelt lost interest, and Ivypool...(Smirks evilly) The Tribe will not be mentioned. So see ya, Tribe! (The Ancients are still there) Any suggestions would be appreciated. Chapter 5 Lionblaze gaped at his sister. Was it true? He looked at Jayfeather. The medicine cat looked stunned. "Nightcloud?" Firestar repeated. "Yeah. I was hunting near Ashfur the night he died, when I saw Nightcloud sneak up and leap on him. She bit his neck with no struggle," Hollyleaf informed. The Clan broke into startled gasps and murmurs. "So it was her? Thank you Hollyleaf, I will take that up with Onestar in two days at the Gathering," Firestar thanked. Hollyleaf dipped her head. "Also, Ferncloud and Daisy have spoken to me, and they no long wish to stay in the nursery," Firestar announced. He gave Daisy the name Daisypetal. "Daisypetal Daisypetal!" the Clan cheered. ---- That night, Lionblaze waited in front of the Twolegplace for Cinderheart. Moonlight streamed clear and bright onto the shadowy nest. "I'm here," Cinderheart meowed, padding to Lionblaze. "Good," Lionblaze meowed. Cinderheart sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Okay, tell me about the prophecy," she ordered. Lionblaze sighed and began. ---- Phoenixkit felt a paw prodding her in the side. She meowed, "Not now, Blazekit, I'm tired." and rolled over. The paw continued to prod her. Phoenixkit hissed, then opened her eyes. A handsome ginger tom stood over her. His eyes were a faded green. "Who are you?" Phoenixkit asked. The tom only nudged her up and led her out of camp. "Where are we going?" Phoenixkit asked. The tom only led her towards the Moonpool Squirrelflight had told her so much about. Phoenixkit looked inside and gasped. The hollow was filled with starry shapes. "Is that StarClan? Am I dead?" Phoenixkit whimpered. "No, young kit. You are dreaming," the ginger tom meowed for the first time. Phoenixkit stared at the tom, then at the starry shapes. "Why is StarClan there? the ginger she-cat asked. "Because we have waited for you. You are the sixth cat that will save the Clans," the ginger tom answered. Author's Note Since Easter is coming up, I won't be able to update much, mainly cuz I'm getting Pokemon Black. Sorry. If you do, however, meet a female trainer online who named her Oshawott Bruno, it's me xD. UPDATE: Okay, here's the format for the Power of Six series as of now. It will go canon, songfic, canon, songfic, until the end of the series. Four canon, and four songfic. I'm writing out Rise as of right now! Chapter 6 Phoenixkit stared in shock. "The...sixth?" she repeated. "Yes. Before the Jay, Lion and Dove can fight the Darkness, a Feather of the Phoenix will drift down with the Ivy and Holly, and save Four," the giner tom meowed. ---- Lionblaze looked at Cinderheart hopefully. He had spilled everything he knew about the prophecy, from his birth to the possibility of Phoenixkit, Ivypool and Hollyleaf being in it as well. Cinderheart sighed and looked at Lionblaze. "That's quite a tale," the she-cat meowed. "I know," Lionblaze agreed. Cinderheart padded forward and rested her tail on Lionblaze's shoulder. "Lionblaze...listen, I..." Suddenly, rustling filled the air. Lionblaze sniffed. WindClan! Onestar stepped out of the bushes, bloody and battered. His pelt was half torn off and his ears were shredded. "What do you want?!" Lionblaze snarled. "Lionblaze, right? WindClan needs your help!" Onestar begged. "Why?" Cinderheart demanded. "Breezepelt and Nightcloud brought these strange cats into camp and one was Tigerstar! WindClan is being destroyed!" Onestar yowled. DUN DUN DUN! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfics by Phoenix